


The Predatory Fairy

by Kumikoko



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: The Great Fairy abuses her power.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Why is the internet not talking about how the Great Fairy raped Link? Like, seriously? This is huge...and not in a good way. Link.was.raped. That is mindblowing. Don't believe me? Check it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19AoxIDj07E
> 
> I am personally disturbed by this.

**The Predatory Fairy**

 

Legend oft spoke of a race of beautiful, magical fairy’s who would enchant all who paid a hefty amount of rupee’s for their magical powers. These legends spoke highly of the fairy’s, so when Link first approached a huge venus fly trap like flower, he had no qualms about handing over a few rupee’s to gain her favor. The thrilled fairy eagerly sprouted from the flower, and enhanced Link’s armor without question. As a goodbye, and a thank you, the huge fairy blew a kiss towards Link. This had not been a problem for Link. In fact, it was a pretty sweet gesture.

The next time Link visited the Great Fairy so she could upgrade his armor, she placed a kiss on her index finger and tapped Link’s forehead. Link chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, unused to receiving affection from someone else. Little did Link know that the Great Fairy’s sweet gesture made him hers.  Had he known that, he never would have returned. But then, he was innocent and focused on his goal of defeating Ganondorf.

Honestly, Link never saw any of the warning signs. So when the Great Fairy suddenly leaned towards Link with her ruby red lips puckered, Link gasped and threw his arms in front of his face to protect his innocence. The Great Fairy apparently did not know what the word ‘no’ meant because with a flick of her hand, she pushed Link’s arms away from his face to plant her lips against his. Link felt his heart skip a beat as he realized his first kiss was being stolen from him. He startled, and desperately tried to push her away from him. Link exerted his energy just trying to push her pinky away from him. The Great Fairy chuckled and dived underneath the water.

For months Link avoided the Great Fairy fountain like the plague. He was determined to defeat Ganondorf with the armor he had. And for awhile, his current armor withstood many blows. However, Link realized he could not break into the castle without having stronger armor. He paced back and forth, recalling the way the Great Fairy callously kissed him, as if she didn’t care that he had been an unwilling participant.

Normally, nothing bothered Link. Link had seen his friends be gored to death by monsters and he never batted an eye—he charged forth, and had always been a bit reckless in this way. Hell, Link wasn’t even dreading the coming fight with Ganondorf. But the Great Fairy? Link groaned with frustration and tried to convince himself that the kiss was an isolated incident.

Once Link felt courageous enough, he returned to the Great Fairy with his tail between his legs. Link hesitantly awoke the Great Fairy, and hoped beyond all hope that she would not kiss him again. The Great Fairy seemed way too excited to see him when she arose. Link saw the excitement in her eyes and thought about bolting. He would have too, but she snatched his little body up into the palm of her hand.

As Link was lifted into the air, he let out a startled scream.

_What is she going to do to me_!? Link wondered as his heart began to thump wildly against his chest while he was pulled underneath the water. Link closed his mouth and struggled against her, knowing that whatever she had in store for him was something he did not want to participate in. He also did not want to drown and that was a very real possibility.

The Great Fairy plucked Link’s clothes off of his body with ease. Link had tried to push her fingers away from his body but she is huge and because of her sheer size, and magical power, her strength far outmatched Link’s. Link never had a chance to escape her—but that didn’t mean he didn’t damn well try. Link was a fighter and apparently, the Great Fairy liked that.

She smiled as she grabbed Link’s ankle and pulled him further underneath the water.

“Where do you think you are going in such a hurry? I must receive my payment for upgrading your armor.” The Great Fairy said, and with a flick of her wrist, Link felt himself harden.

_No_. Link thought with abject horror as he realized she had devious plans in store for him. The Great Fairy placed Link between her legs, and began to hump him as if he were a stuffed animal.

There was no escape. Link scratched, and pushed, but her hand held him firmly in place. And the more he struggled and protested, the harder she would grind herself onto him.

Nothing about this was okay. Nothing.

Link  couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. A Great Fairy was raping him. Drowning him. What was she, a siren? A succubus? Fuck, man! How could the legendary hero be raped by a fucking Fairy? Link couldn’t understand it—he didn’t want to understand it. This entire ordeal was humiliating.

Within another moment, Link instinctively gasped for air. Air somehow—magically, probably, entered his lungs. Okay. So she was allowing him to breathe. But at this point, Link wasn’t sure that he wanted to breath. If saving Hyrule meant being raped by a gigantic fairy was normal, Link wasn’t sure the world was worth saving.

Suddenly, Link was on dry land and panting, completely exhausted. The Great Fairy chuckled gleefully and pat his knee before she returned to the depths of the water.

Link stared at the blue sky above him, and wondered how to kill a magical being of light.


End file.
